


This Other Name

by Twilight_under_the_stars



Category: Loveless
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_under_the_stars/pseuds/Twilight_under_the_stars
Summary: Ritsuka gives Soubi the domination he craves.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	This Other Name

The concrete radiated the smell of rain, and the steps that echoed on it created a hollow sound as the lone occupant walked down the dead end street, his stride smooth and purposeful, Aoyagi Ritsuka had changed much over the last seven years. The soft tangled wind blew at his back making the edges of his modern black trench coat crack with the newness of the fabric.

As he neared the end of the street and climbed the seemingly rickety wooden stairs he heard the faint strains of classical music of Vivaldi's Four seasons coming out of the back of the newly remodeled apartment, including a large deck where his lover and Sentoki Agatsuma Soubi often worked.

Fishing into his pocket he drew a sleek computerized key into his hand and silently unlocked the door and let himself in. As he let out a slow breath, his body visually relaxed and he felt the slow winding tension ease. He loved coming home and when Soubi had realized how comfortable he had become in this apartment he had bought and redone the entire interior of the building. He had blown out all the walls from two other apartments and had created a large, modern loft that he had created for the soul purpose of pleasing his Sacrifice.

As his fingers worked the asymmetrical zipper his eyes roamed over the comfortable yet minimal space, stepping deeper into the apartment he heard the sliding glass door open as Soubi came in; the usual cigarette dangling from his lips and holding several brushes in thick bottomed mason jars soaking in turpentine. Ritsuka watched intently as Soubi squatted setting the jars carefully on the floor near the wall.

Agatsuma Soubi at twenty-seven was still the most beautiful people Ritisuka had ever seen. The thick blond hair was in its usual high ponytail almost like a living thing, the hair quivering with the small movements whenever Soubi moved his head. The thick, pale gold waterfall had grown out nearly reaching his waist making the man look even more exotic than he already was. It made Ritsuka hold his breath.

"If you get anything on those jeans, you're a dead man." Almost petulantly he threw the coat onto the massive bed that took up most of the space in the middle of the apartment. The minute he threw the coat down he regretted his actions. At almost nineteen he felt ridiculous responding like a child, and had honestly thought that he had gotten over acting like this.

" Yes, I know. But you know I never do." Soubi smiled and stood the new jeans slipping lower on his hips showing a sliver of pale skin between the shirt and the waistband, Ritsuka's mouth went dry as Soubi stretched like a cat almost carelessly.

"How was your day?" The question came out careful and very neutral.

Ritsuka sighed and found a safe subject to cling to as he leaned against the stainless steal counter that separated the bed from the kitchen. They were back at this phase, playing the waiting game until Ritsuka could do what he already knew what would happen.

"Kio called today." He shifted his weight and waited for the appropriate reply.

"Oh, What did he want? I thought he was working on that new line. I haven't spoken to him in a few days."

Ritsuka sighed dramatically.

"Kio wants "Rikka" " He paused making the air quotations around the name. "and you to model for him again for the ad campaign"

Soubi pondered, visibly thinking as his fingers traced the thick leather collar around his throat. It had become part of Soubi's everyday wear the leather had silver engraved spells blocking out and overriding Seimi's name Beloved from the Sentoki until Ritskua was ready to permanently mark him for himself. Often times when in thought Soubi would stroke or finger the color, tracing the engravings for comfort or just out of habit. It was something Ritsuka would never tell Soubi he loved watching him do. 

"I thought we were not going to do modeling anymore?" Soubi ask

Ritsuka gave a shallow shrug of reply tasting the tension in the air rise between them. Soubi sensed the mood and moved beside him his hands gentled over his hip pulling Ritsuka back into his arms. The time clicked in rapid succession to both of their heart beats as Soubi buried his face into Ritsuka's neck.

"Master, please." The voice was soft and breathy, making the building heat spread through Ritsuka. Feeling the arms around him the younger man felt completely secure feeling like his new second skin slide into place, removing any doubt or hesitation he might have had. As the calmness stilled him, he wrapped his wrist tightly around Soubi's wrist.

"Yes." The words slipped out with the tight authoritative tone and he felt Soubi's body tremble at his back. For a moment he felt the old world come back, he felt no regret as he knew that with each time this happened he slipped deeper into himself.

Into being a Master.

Given permission Soubi caressed Ritsuka gently, his hands skimming over his hips and waist savoring the texture of the fabrics that outlined the slender figure of His Sacrifice's body. Ritsuka inhaled a deep and heavy breath of pleasure, his body sagging tenderly against Soubi as his hands splayed across the expanse of hips rubbing harder across the inseam of Ritsuka's tight fitted slacks, while pressing the entire length of his own body against him.

"Unbutton me and get on your knees." Ritsuka's voice was firm with a low and husky tenor that made the ache in Soubi's body expand and spread like liquid fire in his veins. Obedient to his Master's will Soubi undid the long line buttons along the tab of Ritsuka's pants. His long artist fingers carefully rolling the edges back to expose the flat expanse of Ritsuka's lower stomach, the pale skin almost radiating light against the dark fabric encasing his lower body.

His body heavy Soubi sank to His knees, pressing his face against Ritsuka's hips as the younger man carefully turned, his hands stroking through the loose tendrils of blond hair framing soubi's face. For several long moments Ritsuka watched Soubi as he rubbed his check over Rituska's fingers, brushing against him like a cat asking for attention. Ritsuka continued to caress Soubi, his eyes dark with emotion as the older man knelt before him hiding nothing.

"God, I love him" he thought as his hands tangled into Soubi's hair, the grip at the base of his skull confident as he jerked the kneeling man's head backwards sharply. The visible shudder of pleasure rippling over the Sentoki's body as he met Ritsuka's eyes.

The Dominance that Ritsuka sometimes struggled with vanished in that moment. The look of total submission and need written across Soubi's face made the need for control surging to the surface. He tightened his hand harder, controlling the angle of Soubi's head as he bent down, his breath a hot whisper as he placed His check next to Soubi's jaw.

"Suck. Me." The words spoken fell heavy from his lips, each word a full weighted sentence as Rituska stood up and pulled the tight pants around his hips, releasing his cock from the tight confines.

"Yes Master" with his voice tight Soubi obeyed as he buried His face against Ritsuka's hips, his face nuzzling the heat of the younger man, inhaling the pheromones that rolled off his skin in addicting waves. With his soft lips Soubi placed several slow kisses at the root of Ritsuka's body, smiling to himself as he felt Ritsuka's body tense and the hand wound in his hair guiding him to where Ritsuka wanted him.

Without hesitation Soubi drew the thickness of Ritsuka into his mouth the thick flare of the head slick in his mouth as he sucked, in long slow pulls. The hardness developing between his lips as Soubi worshiped his Master's body.

As Soubi's head worked lower, taking the entire length of him into his mouth, Ritsuka's response became more controlled as he pressed the back of Soubi's skull, urging Him to swallow more as he breathed sharply, matching the slow trusting rhythm of his hips, claiming more and more of Soubi's mouth.

Rituska watched as Soubi's mouth connected to the base of him, his nose brushing against his lower stomach as the Sentoki's eyes rolled upward to meet his. With dark eyes dilated in pleasure, and the controlled grip on His hair guiding him Soubi had a look that Rituska had never seen before in.

Soubi was at total peace.

Caught off guard, when he felt the clench of Soubi's throat muscles around Him he grunted almost painfully as his body spasmed and released. The connected string of oaths the only sound and Soubi finished him, leaving Ritsuka panting as his body almost fell slack the stainless steel counter.

Breathless their mouths met in a frantic kiss and Ritsuka tasted himself on Sobi's lips and tongue. The tension curling tighter between them.

A sharp rapping on the door jerked them both to reality, there was only one person annoying enough to use the old "shave and a haircut" knock.

"Fucking Kio." Growled Ritsuka as he tugged His pants on reluctantly, know he would never leave unless he got what he came for. He pulled Soubi from the floor and caressed the man's face once more with a silent promise that this would continue later.

"I thought it was me you wanted to fuck." Rituska snorted with laughter at the rare joke, as he went to answer the door, desperate to back to blond man at his back.


End file.
